


Once Bitten,

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoole gets bitten, and the only thing Adam has now is hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, have any of you seen puertoraycan on Tumblr? Her name is Cydney and she is made me write this. Blame her, not me.
> 
> Follow the-problematic-blender on Tumblr!

The look on his face was mirrored on the faces of the six other men.

The look of fear.

All Sean could do was stand there dumbly with his right arm held up, revealing the now bleeding bite on his wrist. Adam was first to Sean's side, in front of him, actually. Adam held Sean's wrist in his hands, feeling the indents of teeth with his fingers. "No, no no no no no." Adam murmured. "No, you can't turn Spoole, you can't." Sean choked out a sob in response, embracing the bigger man. All Adam could do was wrap his arms around the guy as he processed what happened.

"Uh, guys?" James voice broke the moment, gathering everyone's attention. "Hate to ruin this, but there are zombies that are literally going to eat our asses if we don't get out of here now." The cocking of James' shotgun prompted everyone else to get their weapons out. Except for Adam and Sean. Sean still held onto Adam, refusing to let go.

"Spoole." Adam said quietly, trying to get his attention. "Spoole." He repeated firmly, and he felt Sean shake his head. He wasn't letting go. Adam sighed and replaced his arms, picking up Sean bridal style. Sean burried his face into Adam's shirt once more, refusing to let anyone look at him. Adam turned back to the guys to see their faces a mix of determination, sorrow, and guilt. Adam could only hope his face wasn't the same. "We need to get to the safe house."

"James, Lawrence, you stay in front of the group." Matt ordered. "The rest of us will protect from behind." Adam assumed 'the rest of us' excluded him, knowing that Matt was using the strategy they used when someone was badly injured. They group quickly made their way to the safe house they were previously at. Sure, it was a step backwards, but they could still remember were it was.

Once they arrived at the safehouse, James and Lawrence held the door open and defended the entrance, letting everyone inside before going inside as well and slamming the door behind them, locking it. A few zombies banged on the door, but it was nothig to waste ammo over. The zombies would soon forget and go wander off.

Adam still held Sean in his arms, knowing that it comforted the little guy. Matt looked at Adam, then at Sean, then back at Adam. Adam made the connection. "Spoole, I am going to set you down now. Matt's going to look at the bite." Sean nodded, and Adam set him down onto a chair, Adam was about to leave Sean for Matt, but he felt fingers entwine wih his, and he stopped on his tracks, backing up a bit to be at his side.

Somehow in that time, Matt got out a first aid kit and pulled up a chair to Sean. "Spoole," Matt said, and Sean held out his arm, his wrist covered in his own blood. Matt took out a wet wipe and carefully cleaned off the blood, wrapping a bandage around the bite afterwards. "that's all I can do." Matt replied. Adam could see the pained emotions in Matt's face, even if he had gotten good at hiding them.

"What now?" Sean asked after many minutes had past. Everyone knew there was two options, but no one wanted to voice them. The silence was nerve-wracking, it filled the room with the tension from the seven men.

"I'm not killing you." Adam commented quietly, and Adam felt the hand in his give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe we don't have to kill him." Lawrence spoke up, and everyone looked towards him.

"What're you thinking, Lawrence?" Bruce asked.

"Well, there is a slight chance that Spoole could be immune to the virus." Lawrence explained loosely.

"Okay, but how do we figure this out without Spoole turning and biting our faces off?" James asked, trying for it to be a joke.

"There is a meat cooler right outside the door, and the person left their keys in the safe house." Lawrence answered, nodding towards the keys that had been left on a crate. "We put Spoole in there and come back 24 hours later, and hope for the best." Adam didn't want to hope. If he hoped, he would just be let down in he end. His Spoole was going to turn and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Spoole?" Matt asked, turning to him. "You want to try?"

"Yeah." Sean answered. "If... if I turn, will you guys... I don't want to be..." Sean couldn't finish what he said, but everyone knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it." James said with a reassuring smile. That did nothing to help calm Adam's nerves. After ten minutes of preparations, Everyone stood outside the meat cooler, Adam held Sean's shoulders, not knowing who it was meant to comfort more.

"Okay, you should have enough food and water for twenty-four hours." Lawrence explained.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Sean asked.

"There is a bucket in the corner." Lawrence answers, and Sean nods his head. Sean turned around to face Adam, Adam saw the hopeful look in his eyes and Adam mustered up a smile.

"I love you." Sean says.

"I love you too." Adam echos. Sean sighs and takes a step into the meat locker.

"See you tomorrow." Joel called out after him. The rest of the group said "Bye Spoole" or some other rendition of that. Bruce closed the large metal door behind Sean, sealing it with the giant latch. The unnerving silence filled the air, and Adam felt the pain of loss deep inside him. An arm wrapped around him into a side hug, Joel's, while James sympatheticly pat his back.

Adam looked down at his hands.

They had Sean's blood on them.

Adam started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, mother fucker.

The twenty-four hours were grueling. Everyone broke down at some point in the time frame.

Adam broke after .7 seconds.

It was no surprise, but Matt and Joel forced him to stay in the safehouse, as to not go to Sean early. Adam wouldn't of, he had self control, but it was nice to think that the guys cared about his feelings. He spent his time looking down at his lap and trying not to cry. Then realizing he has been crying while he tried not to cry.

Joel broke after three hours.

Joel had wrapped himself around Adam in the platonic, slightly homo way Joel always did. Adam enjoyed the comfort, especially after trying for an hour to get Joel off him, realizing it was futile. After a while, Adam noticed that Joel was shaking. He looked to the man to see that he was crying as well. They had a platonic snuggles and cry fest. Like men.

Bruce broke after ten hours.

"Bruce, are you crying?"

"No, I am not crying. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're crying."

"Shut up Kovic!"

Lawrence broke after 13 hours.

Pretty much the same indignant way as Bruce was, but with the excuse of that he stubbed his toe. Which Adam replied with "so you are crying."

James broke after 17 hours.

Him, Lawrence and Matt were out checking for supplies, hoping that some of the stores have not been picked clean. A lone zombie was stuck in a stockroom and approached James, thankfully being so poorly rotten away that it was slow as shit. Instead of killing it and going on his way, James panicked. Luckily, Matt was close by and came to the rescue. When the three came back, James was having what seemed to be a panic attack. It took a while to calm him down, but they managed to get him calm once more.

Matt broke after 23 hours.

Unlike everyone else, Matt broke differently. Matt was always someone who busied themself. He was either cleaning guns, counting rations, checking maps, anything he could do to keep working. So when Adam looked up from his book to see Matt staring at the floor. Ten minutes later, and Matt was still staring at the floor. It took Adam three "Matt"s to get his attention, and even then Matt was spacey.

24 hours, and all the men were broken shambles, held together with hope and tears. The stood in front of he door, waiting patiently for Adam to open the door. They decided to let him do it when he was ready to accept whatever was on the other side. Adam inhaled and unlatched it, opening the door.

What happened next was instantaneous.

Adam felt a zombie lunge for him, knocking Adam onto the floor. Instincts took over, and held back the zombie with his forearm while he grabbed the pistol at his side with his other arm. He quickly turned off safety and shot the zombie three times. The zombie goes limp and he pushes it to the side of him.

"Adam!"

"Are you okay?" Adam doesn't remember who said that, or helped him up. All that happened in the span of ten seconds, and his head was still rushing.

"Oh my god..." He hears Joel say, and he turns to see what he was referring to. The horrific realization dawns on him.

That was Spoole.

He just.

_Killed Spoole._

**Author's Note:**

> CYDNEY YOU MADE ME DO THIS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
